In the x-ray radiation generation used in medicine, high voltages of up to around 150 kV are employed, the heating currents are a result of the power requirements of the x-ray tubes. In the known x-ray tube units the high voltages and the heating currents units will mostly be fed to the cathode of the x-ray tubes or to the anode of the tubes via high voltage connector systems, mostly consisting of plug and plug socket.
High-voltage plug-in connector systems are necessary for production technology reasons and/or for maintenance technology reasons (replacement of components) in order to disconnect the x-ray tube unit from the high voltage generator. The high-voltage plug-in system in this case must guarantee both the high-voltage insulation and also prevent the escape of the insulating medium from the x-ray tube unit housing.
In some cases the high-voltage plug connector sockets in the x-ray tube unit are already integrated into encapsulated housing components (e.g. anode cover or cathode cover) or consist of individual function components (e.g. high-voltage plug tray). An example of a high-voltage connector socket is known for example from DE 10 2006 054 057 B4.
The required high voltage or acceleration voltage can either be made available at two poles (e.g. −75 kV at the cathode and correspondingly appr. +75 kV at the anode) or at one pole. The transformers or heating transformers necessary for the heating current generation are built into either the high-voltage generator or into the x-ray tube unit as functional components.